The Cat, The Rat, and The Cow
by Vinceington
Summary: What happens when Kyo starts to like Yuki? But at the same time, Haru likes Yuki too. Who will have the courage to speak those magical three words, I love you. Yaoi, HaruxYuki, KyoxYuki. SOME LEMON JUST ADDED!
1. The Bathtub

As a small ray of orange light shone through the small crack in the pure snow white blinds, the cat rolled gently to his other side, facing the opposite direction from which the light was coming from. "Damn sun." he whispered as his eyes opened slowly, the orange eyes hurting from the almost gentle sun. His vision was now a bit blurry when his eyes had fully opened. The texture he felt as he laid was very different from what he was use to when he woke up. Rolling onto his stomach, the typical teenager placed his slender hands beside his shirtless body, Kyo getting ready to push himself up. After finally getting the motivation to lift himself up, the cat pushed up in one forceful motion.

"Ouch!" He yelled as he collapsed. "What the hell?" he asked with his right eye closed and his left hand rubbing his head. His vision had completely come back after rubbing his eyes a couple of times; soon realizing he was lying on the floor. His eyes followed a large dark oak colored box to the top, noticing a bunch of papers lying on top of it. "No again." He said in a voice, just barely above a whisper.

Kyo had problems sleeping. It wasn't the fact that he was constantly tired and couldn't get a good night sleep, it was just that he tossed and turned as he slept. He began to push himself up again, this time a bit slower and gentler, trying to avoid the ferocious bedside table.

The newly cut fingernails reached around his slender tan back. He moved his hand up and down, scratching the small itch on his lower back. His hand and body tensed up as he had accidentally gotten to close to a large scratch across his back. It had just stopped hurting from his physical and verbal fight with Yuki the night before. "Damn that Rat." He said again in a louder voice then before.

He made his way over a few piles of semi-dirty clothes and over to the dresser that matched with the rest of his room. He didn't decorate it; Tohru had done it before Kyo even moved in. 'Another day of school.' Kyo thought with a small sigh as he forced the dresser drawer open. He quickly grabbed one of the sets of his uniform, leaving the tie behind, hanging over the edge of the drawer. He shot a glance at the flashing alarm green characters on the alarm clock. The clock read 7:20am. School did not start for another hour and a half almost so he had plenty of time to get ready.

The orange haired boy quickly made his way over to the half opened door. He slowly stuck his head out the door to see if anyone was in the upper floor hallway. All he was wearing was his underwear, so he really didn't want anyone to see him. The small fitting boxers he wore sat around his hips and reached down to just above his mid thigh. The legs to the jet black boxers were baggy, yet short. Kyo sprinted down the hallway like a cat just being dipped in water. Slamming his foot onto the hardwood floor to break, Kyo slid a bit, missing the wash room.

Ignoring the faint noise of rain outside, Kyo dashed into the wash room and slammed the door, being himself and not being considerate of people who were sleeping coughYukicough. A large sigh came out of the pinkish lips that had the gentlest touch, even though no one would know that. The Cat slowly began to strip down after he had set his uniform onto the counter near him, glancing at his body in the grand sized mirror behind the sink.

He left his boxers on the white tiled floor and slowly made his way over to the washing area. He poured warm water over him self, beginning to soup up with the fruity smelling soup Tohru had accidentally left. After finishing the washing part of his bath, Kyo stepped into the warm bath that he had gotten ready before had. A large sigh was let out as he slowly submerged himself in the water.

The slender legs of the Rat moved slowly down the hall, making his way to the wash room. The Rat was having a bad hair day as usual and opened the door to the wash room; Kyo had forgotten to lock it. Rubbing his eyes, Yuki walked in slowly and closed the door behind him, locking it when he usually did when he went to take a shower. The boy was in his dark blue, lower-rise briefs, showing off the nicely sized bulge. Kyo had his eyes closed and soon opened one, looking towards the door when he heard it shut. At the same time, Yuki had removed his hands from his eyes in time to notice Kyo's boxers on the ground and Kyo in the bath tub.

"Pervert!" Kyo screamed as he closed his eyes and pointed at him. "Get out! Get out!" Kyo would of thrown something at him if he had anything, but he didn't except, well water. Yuki quickly turned his body and started to apologize. "Sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here." He said as he tried to open the door, but it took a little longer for him to unlock the door. Kyo opened the orange eyes, his eyes being attracted to Yuki's lower area, even though he didn't want to be looking there.

Finally after Yuki had shut the door and ran back to his room, Kyo began to think about what had just happened. Yes Yuki had already promulgated the fact that he was homosexual. Kyo, as far as he thought, was heterosexual, but that event had made him think more about the cat's sexuality. He couldn't stop staring at Yuki's ass, even though his mind didn't want to. Thinking about it got Kyo a little aroused even though he didn't want to be. 'Ew. That's just gross…' Kyo began to think as he stared at the clear water in the tub.


	2. Yuki's Past

About fifteen minutes after Kyo and Yuki's encounter, Kyo wandered down the stairs in his all black uniform. His bare feet softly landing and pushing off of the light oak stairs, Kyo made his way to the bottom of the stairs and looked down the hall, seeing Yuki carrying a plate of food to the next room. Curious about what was happening, Kyo walked towards the room Yuki had just entered. It was the same room they usually ate in, but Yuki was carrying food. "What the hell is going on?" He asked Yuki curiously as he sat down at the table, knee up and his hand resting on it.

"Tohru is teaching me how to cook you stupid cat." Yuki said in a voice above a whisper, trying not to ruin his good mood. Kyo looked a little surprised at the fact that Yuki wanted to learn how to cook. Smiling and laughing a bit, Kyo grinned and said "Good luck." sarcastically. Setting a golden plate down on the dark maple table, Yuki ignored Kyo's comment and sat down across the table from him. Reaching for the plate filled with onigiri, Kyo quickly grabbed the white onigiri with his long slender fingers. Very gracefully, Yuki did the same as he turned his head, the grey hair gently falling in front of his face. Yuki looked at the door way after Shiguri entered he room. With a dazed look on his face, Shiguri sat down next to Yuki smiling.

 Now for a look inside Shigure's head. 'High School girls, High School girls, all for me, High School girls.'

Back to reality…

As the two teens reached for the onigiri, their hands gently brushed up against each other. A large blush came over both of their faces as they quickly pulled(more like yanked) their hands back. Breaking the awkwardness in the room between the two, Tohru came into the room with the main course prepared, smiling and laughing.

Kyo quickly brought the onigiri he held to his mouth. Chomping into it, his face went blue and he dropped the onigiri, running out of the room. Yuki giggled a bit as he nibbled on his treat. "Yuki…?" Shigure asked quietly. "…was that a leek onigiri?" Nothing came out of the rat's mouth except for a small giggle as he continued nibbling away at it. Staring into the distance with his pure violet eyes, Yuki smiled, thinking about seven different things on his mind, especially what had happened earlier.

About a half hour later, Kyo's brown bag sat in the entrance hall, right next to his shoes. "Shit, shit. I'm late!" Kyo said, scrambling around in his room, trying to find his bag. "God damn it!" He said, looking everywhere. About five minutes later, he ran down the stairs, tripping. Tumbling down the stairs, his head hit the wall in front of the stairs with great force. "Oww…" Kyo growled as he quickly stood up and ran to the entrance way, finding it. He saw that Tohru and Yuki's shoes were already gone. Quickly rushing out the door, Kyo dashed, trying to catch up with the two that had left him behind.

About half way to school, Yuki walked down the small dirt path, the surrounding cherry blossoms in full bloom. Yuki was really happy today, which was very unusual.

Yuki's feelings inside:

High School was really hard for him, not the academic part, but socially. His school was very…straight. In his junior year, he was the only gay boy (who was out) in his class of about 200 people. Yuki had almost no social life before he met Tohru. Tohru became his best friend and introduced him to Hana and Uo. Yuki was happy with his new friends, but about sophomore year, the whole in his life started to become unbearable. Seeing the couples walking down the hall, kissing and holding hands, Yuki started to get jealous and lonely. No one would know how he felt through it wasn't his personality to show his true feelings.

As Yuki walked, a small cherry blossom flower floated in the air, softly landing on Yuki's nose. Positioning his pink colored bottom lip so when he blew the air out of his mouth, the air would travel up and blow the petal off of his pale nose. The petal floating off of his nose, Yuki smiled at its beauty as it gracefully fell to the ground.

Turning his head at the screaming, Yuki smiled, but quickly wiped it off his face as Kyo came up to them. "Damn rat. Why didn't you wait?" Kyo asked, huffing and puffing. "Oh, sorry Kyo, but we were going to be late if we didn't leave." Tohru said, explaining. Tohru stood in between them, grabbing one hand of each of the teens.


	3. Enter Haru!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket (I keep forgetting to say this . )

Chapter 3

The pale boy stepped into the locker room. The dull, small grey squares in the wall were old, rusty and much abused. Yuki quickly walked up to his locker, waving goodbye to Tohru as she began to walk towards her own locker. Entering the combination into his lock, Yuki quickly yanked it open when he finished, almost breaking both the lock and locker.

Opening the locker, Yuki smiled as he saw a picture of three teenagers standing on a beach taped to the inside of his locker door. The three teens stood shirtless, a crystal clear ocean glimmering in the background. The boy in the middle was completely soaked, as was the teen to the left of him in the picture. The teen in the center had grayish hair with a small hint of purple in it. Staring at the camera with his pure violet eyes, he stood up straight with his semi-tanned body. His thin body showed a small, but visible six-pack. His toned body and pretty face was probably what made all the girls flock to him.

As you have probably guessed, the boy was Yuki. Yuki was dressed in nothing but a tight black speedo, outlining his semi-erect penis and his nicely sized testicles added to the bulge. To the right of him was Kyo and to the left, Haru. In the picture, Haru had his hand around Yuki, making two peace signs as he had a large smile on his face. Kyo was looking away from the camera (like usual), making a disgusted face. Yuki looked a little uncomfortable with Haru being so close to him. The picture looked as though it was taken about a year ago. They all looked so young in it.

"Yuki!" a high pitched voice yelled as a blonde boy moved closer to the tee. "Momiji!" Yuki said surprised. He clumsily slammed the locker door shut, trying to hide the picture of the three boys from the rabbit. Haru quickly turned the corner, a couple seconds behind Momiji. Yuki smiled when he saw Momiji, but the smile quickly disappeared as Haru came into view. "Momiji, I need to talk to Yuki alone. Hurry up and go to class." Haru said in his usual calm voice. Dressed in his usual uniform, he rolled up his sleeves and quickly fixed his messed up chains around his thin neck.

"Fine…" Momiji said a little disappointed. Trailing off in his little world and skipped off, Momiji left the room and skipped off to his class. Leaving the two alone, Haru swiftly made his way over to Yuki. "Yuki, you know how I feel about you. I love you, but…but…it is more than that. You're more than just family to me. I love you." Haru went silent for a moment, his head down. Soon picking it up, Haru promptly moved pressing his harsh lips against Yuki's gentle ones. Pushing Yuki against his locker, Haru slowly forced his pierced tongue into Yuki's mouth. Yuki didn't enjoy the forceful kiss, but at the same time, he didn't want it to stop. He was so desperate by this time, he would take anyone who loved him, even if he didn't love the person back.

Yuki say the kiss as Haru's offer to be his boyfriend, but he didn't know if he would accept it or not at the moment.

Kyo quickly walked into the room, huffing and puffing from running to try and catch up with Yuki and Tohru. His eyes quickly caught a glimpse of Yuki and Haru making out together. 'What should I do?' Kyo asked himself, soon walking away quietly. He pretended he didn't see anything. 'If that's Yuki's decision, I respect it and won't interfere.' Well you know that is not his personality. Sooner or later, he was going to interfere, on purpose or by accident. He forced the thought out of his mind, but it would soon come back.

Both Haru and Yuki did not notice Kyo. Haru did not notice because his back was turned and eyes closed. Yuki because his eyes were shut, trying to endure the pain Haru was giving him. Haru didn't know any other way to love. He had gone out with Rin and she liked everything rough.

Slowly pulling away from Yuki, he grabbed Yuki's tie softly, pulling him closer to him, saying "I'm not letting you go this time." Grinning, Haru slowly backed up from the still boy. Quickly turning, Haru swiftly walked away from him, following Momiji's path.

At this point, Yuki was not too surprised. He knew Haru liked him, he just did not think he would act upon the urge so soon. Yuki smiled and began walking to his next class.

Meanwhile, Kyo was at his locker, trying to forget about the event that just happened. 'Damn it.' He thought as he put his school shoes on. 'Why do I have to be so god damn stubborn?' For the past couple of weeks, he had started thinking about his sexuality. He was not so sure about it before, but after becoming jealous of Haru, he knew for sure that he liked Yuki as more than a friend. He frowned, shutting the locker door, which happened to have the same picture tapped to it as Yuki had on his. Quickly walking away, full of rage, Kyo rapidly became in a bad mood.

It was about 6 p.m. and Yuki was just getting out of his student council meeting. Closing the door to the conference room, Yuki glanced at his watch, realizing Haru's soccer practice was almost over. 'Should I go meet him?' Yuki debated as he subconsciously began walking towards the soccer field. 'I probably should go, I mean I should talk to him.' he though to himself.

About ten minutes later, Yuki had changed out pf his black school uniform and into a pair of tight jeans, which covered up his new sky blue briefs, and his tight, semi-see-through white shirt. The jeans were ripped at the knees and slightly torn at the bottom, fraying. Making his way up to the soccer field, he was thinking about whether he should accept Haru's offer. Quickly deciding to accept, he smiled as he arrived at the green, luscious soccer field. Sitting on the bleachers with his round, firm bubble butt, he found Haru on the field, waving at him and screaming his name.

"Hi Yuki!"


	4. Haru Likes His Balls Big and Round

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

Author's notes: God, it is like midnight and I am writing this, although most of it is written in school. I really have no idea how the next chapter is going to go, but I do have a general idea. There are some more twists and turns coming up!

Watching the boy on the field, his eyes followed the boy up and down the field, scoring a couple goals. Haru was the only semi-decent player on the team. It was obvious that Haru was trying to show off for Yuki, but Yuki did care, he looked good on the field. About five minutes after Yuki sat down, the short, fat, bald coach blew his small, silver, shiny whistle loudly, yelling to the teens to get off the field and go home. "Get out of here you pussies!"

Haru was one of the last ones to get off the field. As the coach left, Haru followed him for a bit, soon trailing off to the bleachers where Yuki stood. "Hi Yuki!" Haru said a little out of breath. The scent of deodorant and sweat floated through the air, Yuki quickly sniffing it up. Yuki stood still as Haru closed in on him, going for a kiss. When Haru was about an inch away from the boy's pink lips, Yuki stepped back saying. "Haru…I just want to make it official. I will be your boyfriend if you want me to." Yuki said, looking down the whole time, not sure whether it was the right thing to do or not.

Haru grinned, saying nothing in response to Yuki. His harsh lips brushed up against Yuki's gentle ones. Haru had given Yuki a peck, nothing more or less. "Come help me change." Haru grinned again, this time even wider. He gentle grabbed Yuki's wrist, dragging him along to the shower room. He hope Yuki would come willingly, which he did. As they made their way down a small hill and through the school, Yuki convinced himself that if Haru wanted to have sex with him, he would let him go as far as he wanted to.

Soon, they both arrived in the empty shower room. A little nervous, Yuki stepped into it behind Haru as he was softly dragged in. Yuki followed behind Haru almost like a dog, waiting for Haru to get his stuff. After pulling out the bag filled with his crap, Haru threw it on the floor, quickly stripping off his shoes and socks. "You coming with me?" He asked, looking directly at Yuki as he bent over to take his shoes off.

"Um…where are we going?" Yuki asked, a little confused by what the cow meant. "The shower silly!" Haru said, stripping off his sweat stained shirt. His hairless body was dripping in sweat from the rough two hour work out. "Come on Yuki!" Haru said, reaching over to Yuki. "You are coming and that is final." Haru said in a harsh tone, demanding for Yuki to follow him. Getting help from Haru, Yuki pulled the shirt over his head, revealing the now pale flat stomach.

Haru's hand slithered down Yuki's chest, reaching into his pants waist band and into the elastic waistband of Yuki's briefs. Quickly retracting them, Haru unbuttoned his boyfriend's pants and unzipped them, pulling them off in one large swipe, throwing them on the ground afterwards. Before removing Yuki's briefs, which were covering his now semi-hard penis, Haru slipped off his own black soccer shorts, exposing his jockstrap to Yuki. It had no cup in it, which made no sense, and it was tight on him, showing his cock. The straps wrapping around his ass supported the cheeks and made them look a bit larger.

With little emotion, Yuki slipped his fingers into the elastic waistband and slowly slipped the briefs off, now showing his 4" penis. Now let me remind you girls, it is only semi-erect. Haru grinned at the site of the hairless Yuki completely naked. His chest smooth with little muscle, but he was so skinny, it looked like his body was perfect. Yuki shaved his arms and legs, so like I said, the hairless Yuki slowly walked over to Haru, waiting for him to remove his underwear. There was one spot of hair on his body. His pubic hair was there, but trimmed. It wasn't very noticeable in the first place because of the odd color, but it actually made his penis look bigger.

Haru stripped off his jockstrap quite quickly, revealing the same small patch of pubic hair around his penis, but he did not trim his and the color was black and white. Throwing the clothes into a pile, Haru grabbed Yuki and a plastic baggy, holding different things, such as shampoo and conditioner.

Turning the two separate showers on, Haru checked the temperature of each one after a couple of seconds. Haru quickly dropped the bag, forcing a giant kiss on Yuki. Almost being thrown against the tile wall, Yuki quickly stopped himself from falling. Haru's slender hands wrapped around Yuki's waist, slowly slipping down after. By this time, they were both dripping wet, water droplets running down each one's body. Haru's hands moved right on top of Yuki's two ass cheeks and he gentle squeezed one.

Yuki jumped a bit, not sure whether to stop Haru or not. Haru continued, slowly slipping his right middle finger into Yuki's ass crack, softly massaging his asshole. A couple seconds after poking at it and feeling it, Haru quickly jabbed it in there completely. Yuki tried to gasp for air, but it didn't help.

Pushing and pulling it out, the teen's finger was irritating the teen's asshole. It wasn't too comfortable. He would rather just stick Haru's dick up his ass, make him cum and get it over with. Trying to go for that plan, Yuki moved his hands down Haru's chest as he softly sucked on one of the cow's nipples that still had its piercing in it. Grabbing his cock and balls in one hand, Yuki smiled as he kissed Haru lightly, Haru retracting the finger from Yuki's asshole.

Yuki kneeled down onto the tile floor, right at eye level with Haru's privates. Slowly stroking it, getting it completely hard, Yuki smiled at Haru from below, and looking at his face. Haru's head was leaning back in pleasure, his mouth wide open. Yuki opened his mouth, trying to see if he could get away with just a blowjob today. His mouth opened wide, trying not to expose any teeth.

His mouth quickly slipped onto Haru's thick 6" penis. He went up and down, quickly stroking it with his mouth. His tongue swirled around, playing with Haru's cock in his mouth as he moved his head back and forth. Haru's fierce hands quickly grabbed Yuki by the hair, controlling his speed. Haru wanted Yuki to go slower, but he didn't want to because Haru might want to do more.

Not stopping, Haru soon blew a huge load into Yuki's virgin mouth. Sucking on it for a couple more seconds, Yuki emptied Haru's cock of any cum that he might have kept inside his penis. Swallowing all of it, Yuki wiped it from his mouth, filling his mouth with the water from the shower, trying to get rid of any evidence that he might have in his mouth.

Kyo sat at home, sitting in front of the television, sipping and slurping loudly at the bowl of ramen he was holding. On the television was his favorite show, which he watched secretly when no one was around. In bold letters, the word グラビテーション(Gravitation) flashed on the screen. He smiled at the fact that he was home alone and could watch the show. His homework was done and it was time for dinner, but Tohru was gone taking care of her grandfather and Shigure is reuniting with Hatori and Ayame.

'I wonder if Yuki is coming home soon.' Kyo thought, but quickly shook his head and tried to get the idea of Yuki out of his head. "Damn that rat." Kyo pouted as he ate and watched. Yuki quickly turned the corner into the room where Kyo sat and said "What about me?" In a calm, mature voice.


	5. The Fun Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket!

Kyo jumped in his spot, hearing the boy's soft, gentle voice ask him a question. "Yuki!  
He yelled, sitting up on the couch. The television had gone to a commercial so Yuki did not see what show he was watching until a few minutes later. "I-I…I just asking m-myself whether you were going to be home tonight. Cause Tohru and Shigure are out tonight." Kyo said, having a hard time forming sentences and even getting the words out of his mouth.

Quickly, the short scene of Yuki and Haru popped into Kyo's head. Yuki was a little confused. Usually the Kyo he knew would say something more like 'I was talking about how I am going to beat your little ass into the ground!' or something along those lines. Slowly sitting down next to Kyo on the couch, he quickly glanced at the television, the show had not returned yet.

"Oh, ok. Well I guess it is just you and me, unless Kagura shows up." Yuki smiled and laughed a little bit. Yuki's laugh was almost enchanting. It was a rare sound, but usually Kyo was the one to hear it. Kyo had always made Yuki laugh, even when he didn't mean to. "Don't even joke about that." Kyo said in a firm voice, quickly shooting a stare at Yuki with his orange cat eyes.

"Yuki…," Kyo said, waiting for a reply from Yuki as he looked down at the floor. "Yes?" The curious rat asked back. "I-I…I saw you and Haru before school started." It was hard to say, but somehow, Kyo managed to get the words out. Yuki wasn't to shocked that Kyo had seen them.

"Oh." Yuki didn't know how to respond. Throughout the day, he thought about Haru. He didn't like Haru as a boyfriend, but that doesn't mean he was going to stop going out with him. "Kyo…don't tell anyone this, but I don't really like Haru." He said in a normal voice.

"What?" A voice came from behind Yuki. Kyo looked up, seeing a punk boy with white hair and black roots. "Haru?" Kyo said and Yuki quickly looked behind him to see Haru standing a couple meters away from Yuki. "Haru." He said, the tone in his voice not changing from when he was talking to Kyo. "Yuki…" Haru said as he turned and just walked out. Not even running or anything, just simply walked out of the house.

Yuki stayed there, not following him or trying to explain. "Aren't you going after him?" Kyo almost screamed at Yuki as he asked the question. Yuki just shook his head softly. "Nope. There is no reason for me to." He said, looking down at his feet and the floor. "Why?"

"Because, I don't like him. He asked me and I was foolish enough to accept." Yuki said, still in a calm voice. "God, I'm an idiot." He said to himself, now in a softer voice. "Yuki…" Kyo said as he looked at him, Yuki looking really down. 'I wish I knew what you were thinking right now.' Kyo thought as Yuki lifted his head with a smile on his face. "Just forget about what happened today." Yuki tried to forget, but it didn't work to well.

Kyo knew he couldn't cheer Yuki up this time, so he didn't try; he was just going to try to have a nice night with Yuki and not attempt to smack his in the face. As soon as the show on the television appeared, Yuki gasped a little, saying "This…is that Gravitation?" Yuki asked Kyo, smiling and getting a little excited. Kyo shyly nodded and soon thought 'Shit! Will Yuki think that I'm gay?' Kyo got a little nervous as they continued watching the show.

About a half hour later, Kyo smiled at how the show ended. Yuki quickly looked at Kyo, finally asking the question Kyo dreaded. "Kyo, are you gay?" He asked him. Kyo wasn't really shocked, but he started to get red and all flushed. "N-no." Kyo said, a little nervous about that question. Yuki smiled and nodded "Ok." Secretly, Yuki knew about Kyo. He was the same way Kyo was when he first started believing, but that was before he came out.

The rest of the night was fun for the two. They did various activities, such as cooking dinner, playing cards, watching a movie together and other things. At the end of the night, before Tohru came home, they both decided to bake something for her as a thank you for everything.

As the cake baked in the oven, Kyo sighed, looking at the clock. 'Wow, it is already 9 o'clock.' He smiled as he looked at Yuki, resting his head on the table. Playing a trick on Yuki as he slept, Kyo grabbed the bag of flour, dipped his finger in it and kneeled down, becoming level with Yuki. Taking his finger and wiping it down Yuki's nose, it left a large white trail behind.

Kyo laughed a little bit and Yuki opened his eyes at the loud laugh. Seeing the bag of flour in Kyo's hand, he guessed Kyo had wiped it on him. He touched his nose, pulling his finger away and seeing flour on it. "I'm going to get you!" Yuki said playfully and grinning. Kyo grabbed a hand full of flour, getting ready for the next shot. As Yuki came closer, Yuki fired, getting flour all over Yuki's clothes. Kyo began to laugh again, this time even harder. Yuki tackled Kyo to the ground, grabbing the flour from Kyo. "Now it's your turn." Yuki grinned again, wiping the flour all over his hair. After about thirty minutes of flour fighting, they were covered from head to toe in flour.

Taking the cake out of the oven, Kyo set it on top of the oven, letting it cool before decorating it. "Yuki, I had fun tonight." He said to him, wondering what Yuki's reaction would be. "I do too Kyo." Their eyes locked, soon looking away from each other, both having a small blush on their face.

About an hour later Tohru arrived home. Walking into the house, Tohru smelled something delicious. She walked through the house, soon turning into the kitchen, it a complete mess of flour and batter. She sighed, thinking about all the work she was going to have to do the next day. Turning around about 180 degrees, she saw Kyo and Yuki, sleeping with their head resting on the table. In the center of the table was a perfect looking cake, iced and decorated.

She bent her knees and sat down, looking at the cake. Softly she said "Thank you." To both of the boys, their clothes covered in flour. The two teens were slept with small smiles on their faces.


End file.
